Happy Ending
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Cinta memang tidak selalu berakhir dalam kesenangan dimana kedua orang tua saling merestui. Ada kalanya kita memilih sesuatu yang menurut hati dibandingkan dengan akal pikiran—Logika. Karena pada akhirnya, cinta dan kebahagiaan ditentukan oleh Hati. / Sasuke X Naruto. / Shounen Ai.


Aku tersenyum. Menatapnya yang tengah tertidur di pahaku dengan pandangan lembut. Tanganku terangkat. Mengelus helaian berwarna gelap—hampir hitam—itu dengan lembut. Sementara kedua mataku yang berwarna biru terang memperhatikan wajahnya yang amat sangat tampan.

Dia—Uchiha Sasuke. Kekasihku. Lelaki paling tampan diangkatanku dulu. Semua orang memujanya. Termasuk aku yang bahkan iri akan nilai-nilainya yang selalu sempurna. Akademiknya yang selalu melewatiku yang bahkan sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mendapatkan nya. Namun dia dengan mudah mendapat nilai sempurna.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?"

Suaranya yang dingin memecah lamunanku. Aku hanya mengeluarkan cengiranku. Mataku menatap lurus-lurus matanya yang berwarna _Onyx_. Menghipnotis, dan menghanyutkan dalam sekali tatapan.

Dan ketika dia membalas tatapanku dengan hangat dan lembut. Aku—berasa menjadi orang yang sangat beruntung di dunia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku diam-diam menarik sisi bibirku melihatnya yang memperhatikanku dengan intens itu. Pandangan nya yang lembut, serta sikapnya yang hangat namun ceroboh dan juga bodoh membuatku mendengus geli. Aku memejamkan mata. Merasakan bagaimana tangan nya yang kasar mengelus lembut rambut _Raven_ku. Dan aku menikmatinya.

Dia—Uzumaki Naruto. Kekasihku. Lelaki paling bodoh, dan ceroboh diangkatanku dulu. Semua orang beramah tamah dengan nya—karena dia pintar bergaul. Termasuk denganku. Dia mendekatiku ketika pertama kali memasuki _Akademi_. Semua orang mengenalnya sebagai lelaki periang dan ramah.

Mataku terbuka ketika melihatnya tertegun. Bola matanya yang selalu memancarkan semangat itu tiba-tiba kosong.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?"

Aku bertanya dengan nada dingin seperti biasa. Dan itu cukup ampuh ketika dia langsung tersadar dari lamunan nya. Dia memperlihatkan cengiran nya seperti biasa. Membuatku mendengus geli melihatnya. Aku mengerjap ketika bola matanya yang berwarna biru itu menatapku lurus-lurus.

—Dan aku membalasnya dengan pandangan lembut dan hangat milikku.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Lagi dan lagi. Mereka akhirnya saling jatuh cinta kembali dalam pesona masing-masing pasangan mereka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku menatap pria yang tengah duduk dengan meminum kopinya dengan tenang. Mataku mengerjap bingung saat dia meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan langsung menatap kearahku dengan intens.

Jemarinya yang besar meraih wajahku. Membawaku dalam ciuman hangat dan lembut yang membuatku terkesima. Tidak lama setelah itu dia melepaskan ciuman kami. Saliva mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, dan jemariku dengan cepat menyusutnya. Membuat pandangan datar menghujam kearahku.

Aku mengernyitkan alisku. "Kau aneh, _Teme_." Gumamku pelan.

Dia mendengus. "Aku hanya memikirkan—kalau hubungan ini diketahui keluarga besar kita."

Ucapan nya membuatku terdiam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengangkat cangkir berisi kopi pahit itu dan meminumnya dengan tenang. Suatu cara khas para Uchiha dalam keadaan apapun. Aku menyeruputnya. Merasakan bagaimana rasa pahit bercampur di mulutku, kemudian masuk ke dalam kerongkonganku dalam satu dorongan.

Aku meletakkan nya dengan pelan. Lalu menatap iris biru yang tengah memperhatikanku itu dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Aku hanya memikirkan satu hal—satu hal yang mengganjal di pikiranku itu setiap hari.

Jemariku terangkat. Menyentuh wajahnya sebelum akhirnya dengan gencar aku melahap bibirnya yang tipis, dan tidak lama dengan permainan kami. Aku langsung melepaskan nya. Dia menyusut salivaku yang tercecer, dan aku hanya memandangnya datar.

"Kau aneh, _Teme_." Dia bergumam, namun masih bisa di dengar olehku.

Aku mendengus. "Aku hanya memikirkan—kalau hubungan ini diketahui keluarga besar kita."

Dan setelah itu, dia terdiam.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Dan keraguan menyelimuti hati masing-masing insan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku berlari kencang, dan langsung memeluk seorang wanita berambut _pirang_ panjang _Ponytail_ yang tengah menyirami bunga. Aku memendamkan wajahku pada perpotongan lehernya. Membuat wanita yang tengah aku peluk itu memekik khawatir padaku. Tubuhku yang bergetar membuatnya langsung melepaskan pelukan itu.

Wajahnya tampak khawatir. Iris birunya yang selalu menampakkan keceriaan terganti dengan raut kecemasan. Kedua tangan nya yang halus memegangi pipiku yang masing-masing memiliki tiga garis.

"Astaga Naru-_chan_—apa yang terjadi padamu, sayang!?" Dia menatap mataku dalam-dalam membuatku tidak mampu berkata-kata. "Matamu sembab! Kau baru saja menangis Naru-_chan_!?" Dia memekik kaget setelah menemukan jalur air yang baru saja menggenangi mataku.

Aku menggeleng. Lalu kembali memeluknya.

Dia—kakakku. Namikaze Ino. Satu-satunya orang yang hanya bisa aku andalkan pada masalahku yang tengah pelik ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berlari kencang, dan langsung memeluk wanita yang tengah berdiri dengan kelinci digendongan nya itu. Membuat dia memekik dan langsung melepaskan kelinci itu. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada perpotongan lehernya. Membuat dia berkata dengan cemas kepadaku, dan aku mengacuhkan nya.

Dia mendorong bahuku. Memaksaku untuk menatap kearah matanya yang berwarna _Lavender_. Matanya berubah cemas, dan khawatir bercampur menjadi satu. Kedua tangan nya memegangi pipiku yang tirus.

"_Kami-sama_—apa yang baru saja terjadi padamu, _Otouto_!?" Dia mengusap kedua mataku lembut. Membuatku memejamkan mataku. Aku tidak mampu berkata-kata. "Sebulan kau menghilang, dan kau kembali dengan kacau seperti ini!?" Dia memekik kaget saat aku menampakkan pandangan nanar dan getirku.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan nya. Aku kembali memeluknya.

Dia—kakakku. Uchiha Hinata. Satu-satunya orang yang hanya bisa aku andalkan pada masalahku yang tengah pelik ini.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Dan sebuah masalah menimpa hubungan kalian yang benar-benar pelik. Orang tua kalian mengetahui rahasia ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Plak**_

Aku menutup mataku. Rasa panas dan perih menghujam pipiku. Tanganku kemudian terangkat. Menyentuh pipi tirusku yang baru saja terkena tamparan olehnya—Ayahku.

Raut wajahnya yang kecewa membuatku miris. Sedangkan ketika mataku mengalih, aku menemukan Ibuku menangis. Menangis di pelukan kakakku. Ino—yang hanya menatapku dengan sorot mata teguhnya. Aku tersenyum kecil dalam hati. Mataku kemudian berputar. Menatap Ayahku yang mungkin sangat kecewa padaku.

"Kau mungkin kecewa padaku, _Otou-san_." Aku berkata dengan nada menyesal dan pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh ketiga orang yang berada disana. Irisku yang cerah kemudian menatap kearah Ayahku dengan pandangan yakin. "—tapi aku akan tetap memilih bersamanya." Lalu aku tersenyum kecil.

"Karena aku mencintainya."

Meski nantinya aku harus meninggalkan keluarga besarku. Aku lebih memilih bersama kekasihku—Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bugh**_

Aku terhuyung ke belakang akibat pukulan itu. Dua orang memekik secara bersamaaan saat melihat adegan yang bagaikan _slow motion _itu. Jemariku menyentuh bagian yang terasa nyeri itu. Aku tersenyum kecil dalam hati begitu melihat cairan berwarna merah berada pada jemariku.

Dia—Ayahku. Lelaki yang baru saja memukulku. Aku tau dia kecewa. Dengan sorot mata dingin nya, aku tau itu semua tersembunyi.

Mataku yang berwarna _Onyx_ menatap kearah kakakku—Hinata—yang tengah menampakkan raut cemas, namun keteguhan yang membuatku yakin. Sedangkan _Kaa-chan_, menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya beserta air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. Dan jelas saja, itu membuatku miris.

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya. Terutama padamu _Tou-san_." Aku menatap matanya yang berwarna sama denganku dalam-dalam. Aku dengan rasa yakin yang luar biasa. Apalagi dengan seseorang dalam keluarga ini yang mendukungku—Hinata— "—tapi aku akan tetap memilih untuk terus bersamanya." Ucapku pelan, lalu menundukkan separuh tubuhku.

"—karena dia adalah hidupku."

Dan aku mengangkat kepalaku. Lalu berbalik pergi. Mengacuhkan_ Kaa-chan_ yang menangis histeris setelahnya. Telah diputuskan, aku lebih memilih kekasihku—Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Keteguhan cinta membuatnya seolah kuat dalam menghadapi kehidupan. Karena itulah cinta.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dia—Uchiha Sasuke—memegang jemari pemuda berambut _pirang_ itu dengan erat. Sementara matanya memejam. Dia tidak tertidur, dia hanya sedang menikmati waktu sore di kebun belakang rumah yang selalu terjadi setiap hari. Selalu begini, dan akan terjadi sampai seterusnya. Karena begitulah moto yang mereka jalani.

Bersama selamanya.

_**Tok**_

_**Tok**_

_**Tok**_

Mata pria itu—Uzumaki Naruto—mengerjap begitu mendengar suara ketukan di rumah yang sudah mereka tempati selama satu bulan bersama itu. Tangan nya lalu melepas pegangan tangan kekasihnya. Dia lalu bangkit dari duduknya, membuat Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian. Dia juga ikut bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana, _Teme_?" Tanya Naruto bingung pada suaminya itu.

Sasuke mendengus. "Menjagamu agar tidak tergoda." Gumamnya pelan, membuat Naruto tergelak karenanya.

Mereka lalu berjalan kearah pintu masuk tidak tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berada.

_**Cklek**_

"Siapa—" Nafas Naruto serasa terputus setelahnya melihat siapa yang berada di depan nya. kakaknya—Ino Namikaze—berdiri dengan pakaian kasualnya. Namun yang membuat Naruto tercekat adalah senyum lembut wanita itu dan tatapan hangatnya yang membuat dada Naruto panas seketika.

Ino memeluk Naruto. Penuh kerinduan. "Ini _Nee-chan_mu, Naru-_chan_." Gumam wanita itu pelan.

Naruto mengangguk. "Naru rindu _Nee-chan_." Gumamnya kembali dengan air mata yang perlahan menggenangi matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tercekat begitu melihat seorang wanita berambut gelap—hampir hitam—yang berdiri di depan gerbang rumah mereka. Pemuda itu segera berlari. Menerobos Ino dan Naruto yang berdiri disisi pintu. Matanya memanas begitu melihat wanita yang berpakaian kasual itu tersenyum hangat padanya.

Kakinya semakin sulit melangkah ketika sudah sangat dekat dengan kakaknya itu. Uchiha Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dia tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak merindukan kakakmu ini?"

_**Grep**_

Pria itu langsung memeluk kakaknya dengan protektif. Menyalurkan kerinduan yang sebulan itu tersimpan. Hinata tertawa. Dia juga balas memeluk adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, _Nee-sama_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alis Sasuke berkerut begitu melihat dua wanita yang tengah duduk dengan raut bahagia itu. Kedua tangan nya bersidekap. Sementara matanya tidak lepas pandang dari kakaknya yang tengah merona itu.

"Jadi—kenapa kalian berdua kemari?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar. Membuat Hinata selaku kakaknya seolah tidak diharapkan kedatangan nya.

"Oh, jadi kau tidak mengharapkanku datang." Bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan yang dilontarkan Hinata kepada Sasuke sebagai kakak.

Ino menepuk bahu Hinata pelan. "Sudahlah, _Nee-san_, kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik, bukan."

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Raut kebingung tercetak di wajah mereka yang tampan.

"Nee-san?"

Ino mengerjap. "Hu'um... aku dan _Hinata-nee_ sebenarnya datang kemari untuk memberikan kartu undangan." Ucap Ino dengan menyerahkan kertas undangan kepada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Akasuna Sasori, dan Ino-_chan_ akan menikah dengan Akasuna Gaara selaku adik kembar Sasori-_kun_, makanya Ino-_chan_ menyebutku kakak." Jelas Hinata kepada kedua pasangan Homo itu.

"_Ne_?" Tampaknya Naruto masih tidak mengerti. Terbukti dengan tanda tanya yang tercetak di wajah pemuda berambut _pirang_ itu.

Hinata mengibaskan tangan nya. "Aku malas menjelaskan nya. Intinya, satu minggu lagi, datanglah ke pernikahanku dengan Ino-_chan_. Akan dilaksanakan di waktu yang sama dan di tempat yang sama. Jadi kalian harus datang—"

"T-tapi—"

"Naru-_chan_, _Nee-chan_ yakin kau mau melihat kakak satu-satunya milikmu ini mengikat janji suci—"

"_Nee-sama_—"

"O-ow.. aku ingat aku akan memasak sup tomat untuk adik kecilku ini—"

"Nee-chan—"

"Aku tidak ingat ada bantahan dalam kamus hidupku—"

"Nee-sama—"

"Bukan hanya sup tomat. Semua makanan dengan ekstra tomat aku masakkan—"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Dan ketika waktunya tiba. Kebahagiaan itu akan datang menghampirimu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Sasuke Teme, kenapa dulu kau suka kopi pahit?"

"Karena cinta terlarang kita juga dulu pahit."

"..."

"..."

"Teme-kenapa kopimu sekarang kau pakai gula—banyak lagi?"

"Karena kini kehidupan dan cinta kita berakhir manis."

"..."

"..."

"Teme."

"Hn."

"Teme!"

"Apa Dobe?"

"Aku mau permen Nougat dari Perancis yang diberikan Hinata-nee tadi."

"Ada di kulkas, ambil saja."

"Tapi aku mau langsung dari mulutmu Teme!"

* * *

**~Disclamer is Masashi Kishimoto~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**


End file.
